warriorcats_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
LionClan/History
It's rumored that the cats of LionClan are descended from the old LionClan... Cobweb.jpg|Cobweb Dried Juniper.jpg|Dried Juniper Juniper.jpg|Fresh Juniper Poisonberries.jpg|Poisonberries Rosemary.jpg|Rosemary Sage.jpg|Sage Tansy.jpg|Tansy Yarrow.jpg|Yarrow Herbs Herb-use-best location Dried juniper- fever- apprentices' den Fresh juniper- bellyache- apprentices' den Tansy- headache- Twoleg Herb Garden Sage- scratched pawpads- Twoleg Herb Garden Rosemary- soothing broken bones- Long Willow Tree Cobweb- stopping bleeding- Unprotected Den Yarrow- removing internal posion- along the Skypath Poisonberries- saving a life at the last second- along the Skypath WARNING: Poisonberries can be very dangerous! They CAN save lives at the very last second, but they can also kill a very healthy cat. Not for apprentice use! Blazelion.jpg|Blazelion Firelion.jpg|Firelion Darkeninglion.jpg|Darkeninglion Dapplinglion.jpg|Dapplinglion Jade.jpg|Jade Jasperlion.jpg|Jasperlion Noah.jpg|Noah Soaringlion.jpg|Soaringlion Darklion.jpg|Darklion Rank History Noah, 'brown tom with green eyes. Special: First ever leader and creator of LionClan. Deputies: Casper (deceased), Jade '''Jade, '''ginger she-cat with green eyes. Special: Before the Clan, she was against Noah. Once she joined the Clan, she changed. Deputies: Granate (deceased), Stone (deceased), Jasper (Jasperlion) '''Jasperlion, '''gray tom with blue eyes. Special: Related to Casper. First leader to be granted a lion name and nine lives. Deputies: Shootingstar (deceased), Blazefur (Blazelion) '''Blazelion, '''bright ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Special: Had the first cat of the Dark Chain as a deputy! Deputies: Darkeningsky (Darkeninglion) '''Darkeninglion, '''dark gray she-cat with golden patches and blue eyes Special: First of the Dark Chain. Able to turn into a wolf. Deputies: Firefur (Firelion) '''Firelion, '''pale ginger tom with blue-gray eyes. Special: Ancestor of Darklion! (Father of Dovefur's mother) Deputies: Soaringhawk (Soaringlion) '''Soaringlion, '''blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Special: In Ten Years' Sleep (but not here, things are different), leader while Darklion was an apprentice Deputies: Dapplingfeathers (Dapplinglion) '''Dapplinglion, '''black she-cat dappled with white and brown Special: In Ten Years' Sleep (once again, not here), Sunlion meets her in her sleep. Deputies: Darkpatch (Darklion) '''Darklion, '''dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Special: Current leader and member of the Dark Chain Deputies: Hawkfire (deceased), Stripefur Current Ranks Leader: Darklion Wildpaw.jpg|Wildpaw Sunlion.jpg|Sunlion Stripefur.jpg|Stripefur Foxscar.jpg|Foxscar Blackpaw.jpg|Blackpaw Darklion.jpg|Darklion Deputy: Stripefur Medicine Cat: Sunlion Apprentices: Blackpaw Wildpaw Fun Drawn Scenes Rolf. I randomly drew random non-existant scenes using random cats XD Training Session: The brown= Wildpaw the black= Blackpaw the gold= Sunlion the gray= Darklion Stick Figure Failure. Trainin Session.png|Training Session How LionClan formed Cats were scattered amongst the cliff-territory. Most were former kittypets that were strong enough to fend for themselves. They didn't care about anyone but themselves. The old cats were left to hunt for themselves. The sick were left to die. Most of the cats then were like that. But there was one- he was different. His name was Noah. Noah was a brown tom with thoughtful green eyes. If he came across an old or sick cat, he would hunt for them or find helpful herbs for them so they could live. The selfish cats didn't like that. They tried to strike Noah down multiple times. But no matter what they did, he always lived. A young cat, the daughter of one of these cats, timidly approached the tom. "Noah?" she squeaked. "How do you always live?" Noah replied, "I am protected by my father. He died long ago, but he watches and cares for me now. He gave me the healing talent that I have used so many times. He guides me." The kit listened with wide eyes. "Really? That sounds great." Noah sighed. "Yes. It is. But I've always wondered how to reach these cats. They need this salvation too. I just don't know how to make them listen." "I do! I do!" she exclaimed with pride. "I know the best way!" "Really?" "Yes!" she cried, and whispered her plan into the brown ear. "Yes," Noah said slowly. "Yes! You are brilliant, little kit! Yes! Let's try it!" Their plan was put into action that very night. Noah stood in the shadows. The kit has managed to get every cat together with the promise of a secret. She leaped onto the lowest branch of the willow tree. "Guess what! I know why you can't kill Noah!" Gasps erupted around the willow. "What?" one cat from the back called. "Well, how do you know it? How can we?" She forced back her giggles. "I've been playing friendly with him. I'm not, of course. But he told me just this morning that something in this willow gives him his powers!" It became chaos in that cavern-like tree. "Wow!" the back cat yowled above the rest. "That means..." He broke off in terror. No other cat was paying attention anymore. "L-l-look b-behind-d y-you," he stammered, then fell forward in a faint. There was a star-cat- Noah's dad, really- in the hollow. In a booming voice, the star-cat said, "I am the source of my son Noah's power. I gave him his powers of healing for the good of all of you. "Casper," he continued, calling to the back cat that had just revived from fainting. "Noah saved your mother. You would not be here without him. "Jade!" to a pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes. "You were sick as a kit and left to die! I led Noah to save you!" He continued naming cats in the cavern-willow. Then Noah jumped out beside his dad. "Hey Dad," he murmured. "Thanks." Louder, he called, "Being such scoundrels as you are, that is no way to live! Join me. Join me as a Clan. We will protect each other. Cats will help the sick, and the old will be honored. Your way of life will be diminished! We will be LionClan!" The space, packed with cats, was eerily silent. Then Casper began to yowl. "Yes! Let's join Noah! We will abandon our selfishness! We will be LionClan!" Jade picked up the cheer. "LionClan! LionClan!" One by one, the other cats joined in, until the whole group of cats was chanting LionClan. And thus began the Clan. Clans they are in war with None so far, but are constantly under rogue attack 'Map of the camp and territory CAMP LionClan's camp is in an old stone cliff-fall. There are sharp and stony cliffs all around; only the cats of LionClan know the best way to get in and out. Here is a picture of the camp, numbered. 1. The Old Fallen Oak is the den of Darklion and her sister Sunlion. It's propped up halfway up on one of the cliffs. The elders sleep here also. 2. The Long Willow Tree is the place where the Clan meets for ceremonies. 3. The Small Juniper Bush is the apprentices' den, also a great supply of juniper in the spring. 4. The Bramble Cave is the nursery. It's a cave in the camp's protective stone cliffwalls, protected by stiff thorns. 5. The Unprotected Cave is the warriors' den. Only the brave ones sleep here. 6. The Old Badger Set is the other warriors' den. It's surrounded by brambles for the less-than-brave warriors. TERRITORY The LionClan territory is vast and unpredictable. Watch out while you're hunting- rogues have been known to lurk here! The Medicine Cat Cavern is a cave behind Fall Heights. The medicine cats come here to meet with StarClan. The Fall Heights is a waterfall that looms over the cats. It makes the most horrifying rumbling noise. It hides the Medicine Cat Cavern. Medicine Cat Cavern.jpg|Medicine Cat Cavern Hollow Hideout.jpg|Hollow Hideout Fall Heights.jpg|Fall Heights Sky Clearing.jpg|Sky Clearing Sacred Stone.jpg|Sacred Stone Skypath.jpg|Skypath Sky View from the Skypath.jpg|Night Sky from Skypath/Sky Clearing Sunrise Forest.jpg|Sunrise Forest The cliffs around camp.jpg|The Cliffs The Long Willow Tree.jpg|The Long Willow Tree Twoleg Herb Garden.jpg|The Twoleg Herb Garden The Hollow Hideout is an old hollow tree. Cats tend to come here when rogues invade them. The Sky Clearing is a clear place in the forest to gaze at the sky. The Sacred Stone is inside the Medicine Cat Cavern. It is lit brightly by a glowing source deep within the rock. The Skypath leads to the Sky Clearing. You can get a great view of the stars. The Sunrise Forest is where the sun first hits on LionClan territory when it rises. The camp is well protected by the Cliffs. The cats meet at the Long Willow Tree for Clan meetings. The Twoleg Herb Garden is the best place for sage and tansy. Category:Clan History's